Counting Stars
by isabellacrown1
Summary: DJ and Isabella share their love.


p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Your breath rises in visible puffs to join the clouded night sky as you quickly run up the stairs to your apartment to avoid the wintry air. Raising your hand to type your password into the keypad of the door, it quickly slid open with a whirring sound. You hastily slipped out of you shoes, and rid your coat and bag to the tiled floor of your apartment./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Your eyes grew wide as you took in beaten appearance of DJ sitting on your couch. He looked defeated. His posture was tense but bent over as he was sat on your couch./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He looked up at you, finally meeting your gaze. There were bruises covering his sweat covered skin, a large cut across his eyebrow, and dry blood at a cut on his lower lip./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""DJ?" Your voice came out as a coarse whisper./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He chucked and managed to give you weak smile "Hiya, sweetheart."/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Y-You're… alive. My god, you're alive!" you choked on a sob running towards him before he stood up wrapping his arms around you, falling back on to the couch pulling you into his lap. You wrapped your arms around him as well, your fingers digging into his hair and running over his slick skin./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You buried your face against his neck, inhaling his gasoline scent, as if to convince your brain that he were, in fact, alive and well, in his arms./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Despite all those months that had he had been gone, his feelings for you haven't changed one bit, they were still there, strong as ever./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"His lips found yours, and it was like they were made for kissing yours, the way he knew how to kiss you, how to make your heart race, it was as if you two hadn't been separated, filling with need for the other, wanting to catch up for the all the time that was spent alone./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Pulling away his brown eyes staring down at you as if you were about to disappear before him; like you weren't even real./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I've m-m-missed you so fucking much. Getting back to you was the only thing that mattered even if it was going to be the d-d-d-death of me." he whispered pressing another kiss to your lips, keeping a firm hold on you. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px 0px 10px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I l-l-love you Y/N." he mumbled coming out in-between breaths, planting a light kiss on your head. He was never the kind of man to say "I love you" directly, at least to you. He looked terrified for the first time as you looked into his eyes, it seemed as if he had even stopped breathing. His eyes wide looking into, mouth agape, and mind racing with thoughts./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); box-sizing: inherit; outline: none 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-size: 16px; vertical-align: baseline; color: #444444; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Looking up at him you were sure that you'd never want to see him in that state again. You only smiled softly at him and you relaxed into his arms, a muffled, "I know." slipped through your lips./p 


End file.
